Romeo Creature Power!
'Romeo Creature Power! '''is the 18th episode of Season 12. Summary Romeo steals Sofia's magical creature power disc making kit and decides to use the magical creature power discs to insert them into his new magical animal robots that will take down the PJ Masks, but one thing he forgets is that Captain Jake and Kwazii are there to help them with their own magical creature powers. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest where Sofia is busy making a vinotaur power disc while her friends were playing with a baby vinotaur. After putting all the programming into the discs, Sofia downloads the discs and tosses them to Captain Jake and Kwazii as they both inserted them into their magical creature power suits and then touched the vinotaur baby and his mom. The pirate pals then activate vinotaur powers and their suits transformed into vinotaur power suits! After leaving the Fantasy Forest, the trio meets Connor, Greg, and Amaya at the Magical Cafe where they plan to have lunch together as they went inside and took their orders. At their table, the kids asks Sofia how she is doing with creating new magical creature power discs for Captain Jake and Kwazii as Sofia tells her that she's doing fine and has just made a vinotaur power disc. Amazed, Connor wishes that he would have his own magical creature power suit so he can activate magical creature powers of his own to stop nighttime villains. Captain Jake laughs and says "Good luck with with that." as all of his friends laugh along with him, including Connor. Later that night, Sofia was in her bedroom working on another magical creature power disc, when there was a knock on the door and Baileywick walks in, telling the princess that it's almost time to go to bed. Sofia stops working and turns to Baileywick to ask him if she can just stay up for one more hour to finish the disc. Concerned, Baileywick lets her stay up but also reminds Sofia that she has school tomorrow, then leaves her room to leave her to her work. After working for almost twenty-four hours, Sofia finally finished the disc but then slept on her reading nook, not knowing that someone was sneaking into here room and then, swiped away her magical creature power disc making kit and also her tools to help her make the discs. The next morning, Sofia was wide awake just to look at her clock, and realized that she overslept and was already late for school! She was in panic and scrambled out of her chair to get dressed into her regular princess dress while her animal friends helped her find her shoes, tiara, books, and schoolbag. Then, as Sofia's animal friends help her get ready, her iDisney phone rings meaning that her friends are calling her but Sofia was busy looking for her magical creature power disc making kit. Sofia asks Clover to help her get the call, so he hops onto the desk and taps the call button on the screen as Kwazii and Captain Jake's faces appeared on the holographic screen and they said their hellos to Sofia, who then bumped her head under her desk. Rubbing the back of her head, Sofia gets up and answers her friends call as Captain Jake asks her what she was doing. Sofia tells him that she is looking for her magical creature power disc making kit, but she can't seem to find it anywhere. Kwazii then suggests that they should find it after school, and if it's not at Sofia's castle, they'll maybe find it in the Fantasy Forest if she left it there. That afternoon, the pirate pals helped Sofia and her animal friends find the kit but it wasn't anywhere in her room when Connor, Greg, and Amaya came in to check and see if everything's okay. Captain Jake comes out from under Sofia's bed and tells them that he and Kwazii are helping Sofia find her kit, but it's not anywhere in her room, they've decided to find it at the Fantasy Forest. But unfortunately, it wasn't there either. Connor thinks that Sofia's kit was more than misplaced, it was stolen! And there can only be one nighttime villain who invents things.... Romeo! But what could he need Sofia's magical creature power disc making kit for? There was only one way for the PJ Masks to find out, so they decide to check it out tonight and get their friend's kit back. Later, night comes and Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake transformed into the PJ Masks to meet Kwazii and Sofia waiting for them at their HQ. When they all met, the PJ Masks went into the Owl Glider and Kwazii and Sofia flew right beside them! Inside the Owl Glider, Catboy used his cat ears to hear Romeo laughing and Owlette drove the Owl Glider to Romeo's location. Down on the plaza, Romeo was working on some robot replicas of the Fantasy Forest animals and by his side were his Robot and Sofia's magical creature power disc making kit! Owlette lands the Owl Glider and she and the boys hopped out while Sofia and Kwazii landed and their wings disappear. When Romeo saw them, he smirks and slyly says hello to them as Catboy asked him what he was up to this time. When asked, Romeo explains to them that he was just putting the finishing touches on his new robots, and just when he mentioned that, Powers that Kwazii uses * Protection Power * Aqua Wings * Root Sneak Attack * Static Electricity Villain Motives * Romeo: To steal Sofia’s magical creature disc making set and make robot versions of Fantasy Forest animals to take down the PJ Masks Characters * Trivia * Romeo is shown to be jealous of Sofia and her inventions, which helped her win the trip to Weirdwood Manor in Secret of Weirdwood Manor. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes that need images